


Mint Tea and Post-Its

by monidon



Series: Communication [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, F/M, Sign Language, awkward fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monidon/pseuds/monidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa isn’t sure when the first note appeared on her desk, but it was clearly from someone who knew her- or at least knew she preferred her tea hot and plain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Tea and Post-Its

**Author's Note:**

> This was my response to an anon prompt on tumblr in regards to my own deaf!Mikasa headcanon. I fixed it up a bit for my own sanity. Expect more works to come from this universe!

Mikasa isn’t sure when the first note appeared on her desk, but it was clearly from someone who knew her - or at least knew she preferred her tea hot and plain.

_Mint. No added sugar or honey. You like that, right? You might want to start bringing your own packets. Erwin’s been making cutbacks again. –L_

Just “L.” That’s how the yellow post-its are always signed.

She’d been getting them a little over a week now, maybe longer; a small cup of tea sitting over each square note hiding little inconsequential messages. By the third day she had begun writing back, mainly to say ‘thank you,’ and definitely not to get to know this person better. It wasn't her fault that under every steaming paper cup, L revealed all those tidbits that piqued her curiosity. Little by little, she learned that they had worked for that same company five years before she was hired, they preferred Chopin over Bach, and their board game of choice was chess - even if it was considered "a game for pretentious assholes."

At first she wanted to find out who this L really was - even thought about showing the notes to a few of her coworkers - but thought better of it. Whoever this person was obviously didn’t want to reveal himself (herself?) or his (her?) messages, which was fine with Mikasa. L was her secret to keep. So she squirreled each tiny note away under the false bottom of her desk drawer, away from prying eyes and curious glances.

A scratchy throat had her feeling particularly thirsty one Friday -probably the onset of a cold- and immediately forced her to wander to break room to refill her cup the minute she had downed the first one. Her head was pounding that morning and the sudden drop in blood pressure had her wobbly the moment she stood. Not good.

She had completely forgotten L’s advice to bring her own tea packets (she never actually had to supply her own the past few weeks), and could have cried the moment she opened the cupboards and found nothing but instant coffee and straw stirrers. At least Erwin hadn’t taken their hot water away. It would suffice and she would endure.

There was a small, unopened, packet of mint tea and a box of decongestant pills waiting for her when she returned to her desk.

_You don’t look good today. You should go home and rest. –L_

If this were any other day - or any other person, really -  Mikasa would have been uncomfortable knowing someone in her office was watching her at that very moment. She might have even considered it stalking. Instead, through her congested haze, she felt a rare burst of determination wash through her and responded with her own message in return – something more than a simple, ‘thank you,’ or 'what's your favorite [insert random interest here],' that wouldn't be answered until the next morning. 

_Who are you and why are you being so nice? –Mikasa_

She poked her head from the top of her cubicle, checking to see if anyone was watching, before she clocked out to go on an early lunch. Leaving early for the day was an appealing thought, but she still had one last meeting to sit through before she could even consider starting her weekend a few hours before everyone else. Besides, if L was watching her like she thought he (she?) was, she would have a response waiting for her by the time she returned from her lunch.

As expected, when she came back one hour later, she had a new post-it waiting for her beside her keyboard.

_Just someone who is shit at saying things out loud. –L_

She smiled and wrote out a quick response before Historia, her assistant, tapped her shoulder, signaling her last meeting for the day was about to start.  

_That makes two of us. I still want to know who you are. Face to face. –Mikasa_

There was no guarantee L would even see her note while she was gone. It was a department-wide meeting, after all. Still, she could hope. It would get her through the next couple hours.

Thankfully he (she?) did, and didn’t seem too off-put by Mikasa’s insistence on meeting face-to-face.

_First floor by the elevators. 5:30. Don’t get your hopes up. –L_

Her headache vanished, but the will to complete any paperwork was completely gone. 

She spent her last hour of work playing Solitaire on her phone, trying her hardest not to watch the minute hands on the clock tick slowly away.

By 5:15, Mikasa couldn’t take it any longer and cleared her desk for the weekend. She waved goodbye to Historia and practically ran to the elevators down the hall. By 5:20, she had situated herself in one of the small, plush, waiting chairs by the elevators in the lobby of the first floor. By 5:25, she had begun to think that maybe this was a bad idea. She liked the thought of L on paper and had no idea what to expect once she finally saw the person. It could end in disaster.

By 5:29, she decided to make a run for it. She didn’t get far.

The elevator doors opened and out walked a black-haired man maybe four inches shorter than her. He had what looked like a perpetual scowl on his face, but the moment he locked eyes with Mikasa, she could have sworn she saw a small smirk grace his lips.

He wasn’t unattractive, not in the slightest, but apparently he was unaware of her inability to actually hear him.

His lips moved, then stopped moving, and he was looking at her as if waiting for a response. After a few moments the smirk faded and the scowl was back. He turned to leave.

Mikasa did the only thing she could think to do and slapped his arm.

She knew he said something along the lines of, “What the fuck?” Those lip movements weren’t hard to decipher.

She pointed to her ears repeatedly, hoping he would get the hint.

His lips formed an ‘O’ shape in understanding before he said something, again, unaware she couldn’t actually hear him.

She made a face and pointed to her ears again, desperately hoping he understood what she was trying to tell him. 

He looked at her quizzically for a moment before his cheeks finally turned red from embarrassment.  He held up a finger, asking for a moment, while he reached into his shoulder bag for a small legal notepad.

_Sorry. I didn’t know you were the deaf employee Erwin is always talking about. He speaks highly of you, if you wanted to know._

Mikasa smiled and nodded her head.  “Name?” She asked, hoping he wouldn't laugh at her guttural pronunciation.

_Levi._

She finger-spelled it out for him and watched as he carefully repeated her signs. His pinky was cute.

Levi put his notepad down and held both his hands out for a moment before finally signing, ‘You… want… drink… with me?’

His signing was clumsy and endearing and there was no way she was going turn that down. She would be doing the Deaf community a great disservice if she allowed him to go out into the world attempting to speak to other people with those beautiful hands. 

Levi watched as Mikasa’s slender fingers made a fist and nodded up and down.  

They both smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
